


In esilio

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [10]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: New Moon, Gen, Introspection, Introspettivo, Missing Scene, Writober, Writober 2020, esilio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Edward non negava che lasciare l'unico e vero amore della sua vita fosse stata la cosa più dura e dolorosa della sua esistenza - forse più della sua transizione da umano a vampiro -, ma aveva preferito l'esilio all'egoistica voglia di restare accanto a Bella, mettendola costantemente a rischio.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	In esilio

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Esilio_

#  _** Day 10 ** _

  


**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Esilio_  
**Fandom** : _Twilight_  
**Rating** : _Verde_

  
Quando aveva deciso di andarsene da Forks, l'aveva fatto pensando fosse quella la cosa giusta da fare. Si era convinto fermamente che Bella non meritasse una vita piena di pericoli e con la morte sempre in agguato, che doveva e poteva avere di meglio e che vivere con uno come lui, un _vampiro_ , l'avrebbe portata solo verso un oblio nero e viscoso come la pece.

Edward non negava che lasciare l'unico e vero amore della sua vita fosse stata la cosa più dura e dolorosa della sua esistenza - forse più della sua transizione da umano a vampiro -, ma aveva preferito l'esilio all'egoistica voglia di restare accanto a Bella, mettendola costantemente a rischio. Lei non era fatta per quella realtà che lui reputava oscura. Era troppo fragile, troppo umana per poterne fare parte. E per nulla al mondo le avrebbe chiesto di scegliere di rinunciare alla sua umanità per poterle restare accanto senza alcun pensiero.

Si sentiva solo e perso, in quella grande città che aveva scelto per il suo esilio. E anche se aveva già conosciuto quelle sensazioni, ci aveva convissuto per anni interi, mai come in quel momento le aveva percepite così reali e dolorose. Bella era diventata il suo centro di gravità, quell'ossigeno che non riempiva i suoi polmoni da troppo tempo, e lui l'aveva lasciata andare. E si pentiva del suo comportamento, di come l'aveva abbandonata nel fitto della foresta, incredula e ferita nell'anima. Ma, in quel momento, gli era sembrato giusto fare in modo che lei lo odiasse, che credesse che per lui non era contato niente, che il loro amore era solo l'egoistico e temporaneo divertimento di un vampiro annoiato. Credeva sarebbe stato più facile, per lei, dimenticarlo e andare avanti.

_Non sapeva ancora quanto si stesse sbagliando_.

**Parole** : _293_

  



End file.
